


Guest Who?

by haruka



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Prince of Tennis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-30
Updated: 2005-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choutarou and Ryo have a romantic evening planned, but Yuushi and Gakuto have plans of their own.</p><p>This was the result of a prompt phrase.  The phrase is stated at the end of the fic.  Yaoi warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guest Who?

Guest Who? (Prince of Tennis)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Shishido Ryo couldn’t take his eyes off his Hyotei dorm roommate, Ohtori Choutarou. They had planned a romantic evening together, and Choutarou had asked that even if it was taking place in their own room, they dress up for the occasion. Choutarou was wearing all black, which his boyfriend thought looked wonderful with his blonde hair.

“Damn, you’re gorgeous,” Shishido said admiringly.

Choutarou smiled. “You look pretty sexy yourself in suede pants.”

Shishido hoped he wasn’t blushing like a doofus. “Yeah, well, I thought you’d like them.”

“I do,” Choutarou confirmed, then HE was blushing, and to Shishido, it looked good. “I’ll bet they’re soft to the touch.”

“You can find out after we eat,” Shishido teased and Choutarou grinned back.

“Then I’ll check on dinner so we can move things along, hmm?” the blonde winked and started for the kitchen. Shishido was admiring the retreating backside and fantasizing about later that night when there was a knock on the door. The two boys looked at each other in dismay.

“Who could THAT be?” Choutarou whispered urgently.

“I don’t know,” Shishido said grimly. “Let’s not answer.”

The knocking became pounding. “Come ON, you guys!” said a familiar voice. “We KNOW you’re in there!”

“Gakuto?” Choutarou said, then opened the door with an internal sigh. Their tennis teammates, Gakuto and Yuushi, were both there. Yuushi was holding a large bottle of ginger ale and Gakuto had a covered platter.

“We brought some eats with us,” Gakuto said, handing the tray over to Choutarou while Yuushi put the bottle in Shishido’s hands.

“Dinner smells great,” Yuushi remarked. “Do you need any help?”

“Help?” Shishido repeated blankly, wishing he could ‘help’ them both back out the door rather than wait for an explanation. However, Choutarou gave him a look that begged for manners, and he reluctantly surrendered. Their friends were there now, and appeared ready for an extended stay. What could he say? ‘Get lost so we can eat and have sex?’

Well, actually, he COULD say that, but knew Choutarou would kill him.

\--

The evening dragged. Gakuto and Yuushi ate a way-too-leisurely dinner with them, then they all had dessert and relaxed in the living room. That is to say, the Doubles Two team relaxed. The Doubles One team grew more and more edgy as their unwanted guests stole an increasing amount of time from them that they had wished to spend alone, in very close quarters.

By ten-thirty, Shishido felt like a bubbling volcano that was about to erupt. He noticed that even Choutarou was starting to keep his responses short and was no longer able to even force a smile. But when he moved past Shishido and trailed fingers along the back of his neck longingly, his partner couldn’t stand it anymore and jumped to his feet.

“Are you guys EVER going to leave?!” he demanded.

Yuushi and Gakuto stared open-mouthed at Shishido while Choutarou looked torn between applauding and crawling under the table.

Not one to be yelled at, Gakuto leaped up himself. “Well, THAT’S nice! Why’d you invite us over here to hang out then?!”

“What?” Shishido and Choutarou both cried.

Yuushi chuckled, shaking his head. “I can’t believe it. You forgot you invited us last week to come over tonight, didn’t you?”

Choutarou gasped and turned to his partner. “Oh, Shishido-san, we DID! After the match against St. Rudolph, remember? We were planning a ‘doubles pizza party!’”

“Did you know your pizza tastes suspiciously like roast chicken?” Yuushi said in amusement.

Shishido stuffed his hands in his pockets. “We didn’t plan … I mean, we planned for us to ….”

Gakuto held up a hand. “Say no more, it doesn’t matter. We’re sorry we messed up your plans, whatever they were, but you DID invite us.”

Choutarou bowed deeply. “I’m very sorry for our poor memories and behaviour. I hope you’ll forgive us.”

“I’ll think about it,” Gakuto replied, then yelped, “OW!” as Yuushi elbowed him.

“Of course we will,” Yuushi said graciously. “And now we’ll take our leave. Come, Gaku.”

They headed for the door. “Next time we’ll do this at our room,” Gakuto said, then added impishly, “Think you’ll remember to show up?”

Shishido threw a couch cushion at him but it only hit the door as it closed behind their laughing teammates.

“Well, I certainly feel foolish,” Choutarou sighed. “How about you?”

Shishido looked over with a mischievous smile. “I feel lucky, because they’re finally gone!” He tackled a giggling Choutarou onto the couch.

\--

(Prompt phrase – Unwanted visitors)

(2005)

Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
